Social network platforms (e.g., Facebook®, Twitter®, Pinterest®, or the like) provide users with the ability to post and share content (e.g., user generated content or existing third party content) with members of their social network. Users of these social network platforms often spend considerable time and effort attempting to formulate appropriate messages to append to content that is to be shared. Considering the amount of such content that is regularly shared on social networks, it is often difficult to share the content in a manner that will be engaging to the audience. As a result, a large amount of shared content goes unnoticed.